MLP Rainbow Rocks is here!
by KRSSPR103
Summary: I'm so hyped that it's here! It's finally here!


**KRSSPR: *wakes up from his bed* What day is it today? *sees the calendar and sees it's Saturday Sept. 27 and is labeled "Rainbow Rocks"*  
*notices it while playing the Legend of Zelda chest music* *gasp* Omagod! Omagod! Omagod! OMAGOD! OMAGOD! O MAI GOD! Today is Rainbow Rocks! Henshin!**

**=GOLDEN APPLE!=**

**=LOCK ON=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=GOLDEN APPLE ARMS! HANAMICHI OF HA GOMEN!=**

**KRSSPR: And now... *uses the Gold Anchor Key***

**=KA~MEN RIDER! SHIN! SENGOKU! GOLD MODE~!=**

**KRSSPR: *wields the Hawk Summoner and the Gokai Spear* *slices the Golden Apple twice***

**=GOLDEN APPLE AU LAIT!=**

**KRSSPR: *double slashes the screen***

**KRSSPR: Oh no! A disclaimer! What are we gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: *siren alert* The following story is a story chapter. Obviously. Meant for informational purposes for people who are curious to know about certain things. Therefore, under SECTION 107 of United States Copyright Law, ALL CONTENT IN THIS STORY IS PROTECTED THROUGH FAIR USE (and by extent, my First Amendment rights.) **For it is simply there to serve as things for me to comment and share my knowledge on. No more, and No less. ****

****Now please, keep in mind, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Rainbow Rocks are both owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. ****

****And with that in mind, **PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE OF ANY COPYRIGHTED WORK used in this story. Enjoy.******

* * *

KRSSPR arrived at Twilight's house.  
KRSSPR: Twilight-tan?  
Twilight didn't hear KRSSPR as she is reading a message.  
KRSSPR: Oy! Twilight-tan!  
Dude! I said she's not hearing!  
KRSSPR: Mou!  
How about you use Troll's air horn behind you?  
KRSSPR: Oh.  
He picked up the air horn and pointed it at Twilight.  
KRSSPR: Dondon.  
He pressed the horn buzzer and it was loud. So loud that Twilight was interrupted.  
Twilight: Ow! Oh, Kay. I didn't see you there. Why did you use that air horn?  
KRSSPR: You weren't listening and what are you reading?  
Twilight: This message.  
KRSSPR: Seems to me that you're going back to the mirror for a sequel.  
Twilight: Yeah, and- wait, what sequel?  
KRSSPR: Well, remember your first time you and Spike entered the mirror?  
Twilight: Uh-huh.  
KRSSPR: That's why I said "sequel". You are going to the mirror again.  
Twilight: Oh.  
KRSSPR: So, you gonna get Spike?  
Twilight: How did you know?  
KRSSPR: I don't know.  
So Twilight went down to get Spike.

Twilight and Spike are getting ready to go into the mirror.  
KRSSPR: Wait, Twilight.  
Twilight: What?  
KRSSPR: When you go inside, get ready to discover the true fact about the band "KISS".  
Twilight: Who are "KISS"?  
KRSSPR: They are a rock and roll band, and you'll make the magical music of rock.  
Spike: Alright.  
Twilight and Spike goes into the mirror but not shouting their sentence to KRSSPR:  
Twilight and Spike: See you later, Kay!  
KRSSPR: Janna!

* * *

**KRSSPR: Sorry about that excitement. And that was the fanfic version of a Sneak Peek of Rainbow Rocks.**

**Sunset Shimmer: Well, that was at least unexpected.**

**KRSSPR: ...Were you here the whole time?**

**Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. And I saw the whole thing you were doing.**

**KRSSPR: Yeah. I watched the first Equestria Girls last year and I was hyped for the sequel this year. They actually made the idea of Rock and Roll.**

**Sunset Shimmer: Speaking of which, there were some new things in that sequel like selfies, and photobombs, et cetera, et cetera.**

**KRSSPR: And speaking of sequel, the sequel of "Spongebob: The Movie" is gonna come out in I think 2015 or 2016.**

**Sunset Shimmer: And according to you, it is called "Sponge Out of Water".**

**KRSSPR: It is where, Spoiler Alert, Spongebob and his friends comes to the real world, which is like the Equestria Girls.**

**Sunset Shimmer: Wow. I've never thought of that. So, I think we should go watch Rainbow Rocks.**

**KRSSPR: Oh yeah. KRSSPR103**

**Sunset Shimmer: And I'm Sunset Shimmer from Equestria Girls,**

**KRSSPR: Janna Minna. Ikuze!**

***KRSSPR and Sunset Shimmer go into the mirror***


End file.
